


2017

by 30Morgause04



Series: Mother's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017 is a big year for Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny Potter's, Hermione and Ron Weasley's and Morgana Le Faye's kids are coming up. But Morgana is still hungry for revenge and as her enemies are reincarnated, can a girl and her friends remain true or will the call of family darken another heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

Morgana walked through the wall and onto Platform 9 and Three Quarters. Morgause followed then her son Xander and his twin sister Alexis.  
"Right. This is it. Behave" Morgana said, straightening Xander up.  
"We will" Alexis said, absently.  
"And get into Slytherin" Morgause added. Morgana gave her a curious look and she stepped back a but.  
"But Morgause, why?" Alexis asked.  
"Because I say so" Morgause's favourite answer. Her mother tried to tidy Alexis up but she kept dancing all over the place.  
"Alexis, stand still, I need to make sure you look alright"  
"Oh hurry up, mum. I want to get on the train!" Alexis pleaded. Morgana stood up.  
"Ok. Now behave and don't speak to anyone I wouldn't speak to and don't kiss anyone" Alexis pulled a face.  
"Eww, gross"  
"I'm serious" Morgana said. Morgause placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
"Morgana, they will be fine" Morgana softened when she looked at her sister. She had done so much for her. Morgana nodded The whistle was heard and kids begun to get on the train. Xander hugged Morgana and Alexis hugged Morgause. Then they were on the train. Xander went off and Alexis was alone. She walked into one of the compartments and there was a brown haired boy and a ginger girl about her age. She gestured to a seat.  
"Can I sit there?" The two looked up and nodded.  
"Sure. What's your name?" The girl asked. She had flaming ginger hair and blue eyes.  
"Alexis. What yours?" The two shook hands.  
"Lily. This is my brother, Albus" She shook hands with the boy. He was definitely a first year. He was shy but definitely had steel in his eyes.  
"Are you a first-year?" He asked. Due to her tall stature, she had often been taken to be older than she was.  
"Yes"  
"What house do you want to get into, Alex? Can I call you Alex?" She nodded. Her mum and aunt wouldn't be pleased but she didn't really care.  
"Sure and my mother wants me in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw" Lily nodded but Albus pulled a face.  
"Was she in one of them?" She shook her head and the compartment door opened.  
"Hey. Who's your friend, Albus?" The boy looked about fourteen and had messy jet black hair.  
"Alex" she replied.  
"Cool name. I'm James Potter II. Third-year Griffindor" she was about to ask about the 'second'.  
"And our brother" Albus stated.  
"Well, I'm going down to the front of the train. Rose is trying to hex Teddy and you know what Rose gets like" He left.  
"What does your dad want you to be in ?" Lily asked. She shrugged.  
"Don't know. Never met him" She didn't know anything about her father. Apparently, according to Morgause, she had his hair.  
"What's your surname?"Albus asked.  
"Le Faye" Albus hesitated and his eyes widened.  
"Your mum isn't by any chance, Morgana Le Faye is she?" Alex nodded. "God. You've got a lot to live up to"  
"We also have, Al. I mean dad was famous so we should be"  
"Nah. Uncle Ron said just do what you can and survive" A voice came through the station.  
"Please exit the train and leave your belongings. They will be taken to your dormitory" They left. Soon a large grey haired giant took them across the lake and they got walked to the stairs of the palace. The deputy headmaster Professor Longbottom welcomed them.  
"Hello, first years. Now soon you will walk through those door there and be sorted into your houses. Now I must warn you. Your houses are no laughing matter. Your houses determine your future. They will become your family" A rather ageing man with a rather ageing cat came forward.  
"Professor Longbottom, the hat is ready"  
"Thanks, Filch. Now I must go and introduce the feast" He left. A blonde boy came towards Alex, Albus and Lily.  
"So it's true then? Morgan Le Faye's daughter came to Hogwarts" There were scared mutters. "Got a lot to live up to. I'm Scorpius" He held his hand out to her. She took it.  
"Alex"  
"What house do you want to get into?" He said, leaning on one of the posts next to the staircase.  
"Slytherin or Ravenclaw" she replied.  
"My dad wants me in either Slytherin or Gryffindor" Albus snorted. Professor Longbottom came out.  
"Ah. Malfoy's son. Going to be keeping an eye on you" Scorpius shrugged. They were took into the main hall. Now it was the Sorting. And it would be decided whether Morgan Le Faye disowned her young daughter or was proud of her.  



	2. Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is sorted and as her and her new friends reputations are established, Morgana is putting a lot of pressure on her children. Can Alex count on an unlikely friend to tell her what to do when pressure strikes?

Alex walked in and looked around. The ceiling currently showed a dark sky. Older kids stared at them. Professor Longbottom walked up to the tall desk with a golden owl on the front. A stool was stood in front with a hat on it.  
"When I call your name, you will put the Sorting Hat on and be sorted into your houses. Alice Abbot!" A ginger girl went up. The hat's mouth moved and shouted:  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Adam Parker!"  
"Slytherin" Several people went up. Then they called up.  
"Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius went up and silently, prayed to himself. He looked terrified.  
 _"Ahh, Draco's boy. Now you have a Slytherin heart but not a Slytherin's ambitions. Better put you in...Gryffindor!"_  
He was welcomed to the table of red and looked ecstatic. Several kids were sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff. No Ravenclaws.  
"Albus Potter!" Everyone gasped.  
"Is he...?"  
"Of course he is..."  
"Harry's son"  
"Silent!" A loud bellow came. Even Professor Longbottom jumped.  
"Thank you, Aberforth" he said. The hat was placed on Albus' head. "Gryffindor!" Albus sighed. Lily was sorted into the same house.  
"Alexis Le Faye!" everyone gasped yet again then silence. She walked up, blood pounding in her ears. The was placed on her head.  
 _"Ah, Morgan Le Faye's girl. You have a Ravenclaw brain, a Slytherin's mind and a Gryffindor's heart. Where should we put you?"_  
"Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin..." She found herself praying.  
 _"You sound like another young boy who came here. Became a true Gryffindor. One that would make Godric himself proud. Maybe you'll do the same. Gryffindor!"_ she went bright red and was clapped heartily. She joined Scorpius, Albus and Lily at the Gryffindor table and soon they tucked into the magical feast.

Their first lesson the next day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. A man in all white with a wizard's hat on came forward.  
"Hello class. My name is Gandalf. No professor about it" They accepted that and were soon onto Disarming spells.  
"Expelliarmus!" Alexis shouted and Scorpius' wand flew backwards.  
"Very good, Miss..."he begun to say then hesitated.  
"Le Faye, sir" she said. His face darkened.  
"Morgan's daughter. What's your core, girl?" She was puzzled and hesitated. He stood and came forward. "The core of your wand, Miss Le Faye"  
"Oh, erm, Phoenix feather" she told him.  
"Ah. And your mother. Did she come with you to get your wand?" Everyone begun to shift and a certain dark mystery settled in the room.  
"No sir" she said, clutching her arm and looking at the floor.  
"Of course not" His face glazed over slightly. "Dark times those. Didn't know where to put your feet without falling" Alex was confused but soon the lesson was over.

Later, they sat down for dinner and the post arrived. A large black owl arrived with a letter for Alex. She opened it.  
 _ **'Dear Alexis,**_  
  
 _ **Me and Morgause both think you shouldn't come back home if you're going to be a Gryffindor. Don't even think about joining a Quidditch Team. If you do, I'll disown you.**_  
 _ **Yours sincerely,**_  
 _ **Morgan Le Faye**_  
 _ **P.S. Morgause thinks you should get rid of your nickname. It's a boy's name and doesn't suit you'.**_

  
"What's she said?"  
"Told me never to come back" Alex stated.  
"Ha. Very funny. What did she really say?" Albus said, laughing. She passed it him and Albus suddenly became shocked. "She signed it in blood"  
"She does that a lot"Alex said, forking a couple of chips.  
"How can you be so relaxed about this? She's thrown you out" Albus said, brandishing the letter.  
"Nah, Morgause will set her straight" Alex stated.  
"Who's Morgause?" Lily asked.  
"So it is true. The Witch's daughter" She turned. A man with a black beard and flowing white hair stood behind her in black garments.  
"Who are you?"Scorpius asked.  
"Sir"he corrected.  
"No need to call me sir" The man pulled out a newspaper and hit him over the head with it. He observed Scorpius then turned back to Alexis.  
"You'd do well to remember where you stand. I have a large stash of Veritaserum and my hand slipped...Morgan wouldn't be pleased if her secrets were told" Her eyes darkened.  
"You don't know me" she said, steely.  
"No. But I know your mother" He then vanished in a swipe of his cloak.  
"Who was he?" Scorpius asked, massaging his head.  
"God knows. Are you alright, Morgan? You've gone as pale as snow" Albus stated.  
"Poetic, Albus. Poetic" Scorpius stated, sarcastically.  
"No really. Are you ok?" she nodded.  
"Yeah. I need some air" she left the hall and went to the balcony. She stood there, breathing.  
"Is your mother always like that?" a voice came. She turned. Scorpius stood there.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Cold. Evil. Dark" Those three words summed up Morgana Le Faye but Alexis had grown up with her and seen the not so dark side.  
"Sometimes. She can be alright but usually when Morgause is around"  
"Morgause seems nice"  
"She is. Though she isn't perfect either" Scorpius shrugged.  
"Nobody's perfect"  
"It's just mum is one of those people. Has a heart but her ambitions control everyone's lives. She's stubborn too. Morgause always said that to watch me and her argue is one of the most scary things ever" Scorpius smiled as he tried to picture it.  
"Do you like her? Your mum" he asked.  
"Well, I don't have anyone else so I'd say I do. But she wouldn't care if I didn't" Scorpius felt sorry for her. His parents loved him but to grow up without a dad and to be unloved by your mum was harsh.  
"She has high hopes for you. Should be honoured" he said.  
"I am but my ambitions are a product of her manipulation"  
"That's deep" Alexis nodded. "You should just follow your heart. If you need to talk, Albus, Lily and me are here"  
"Thanks, Scorpius. You're a good guy"


	3. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis goes to Divination but why does her professor seem familiar? And why does he always watch her?

After their first week, Alexis felt very proud of herself. Albus had had 2 detentions and Lily 1. Scorpius and Alexis were keeping their heads down and so far it was working. They walked up to Divination and Alex was unhappy to see the white bearded man stood there. Scorpius and Alexis looked at each other, miserably. They got a seat as far back as they could go.  
"Right, class. My name is Professor Merlin and I will be teaching you Divination. Now know this. Divination is not a useless subject. Many have used it for life saving..." He turned to Alex. "And causing death. So peer into the ball. And tell me what you see" he vanished and appeared in the upper left corner of the classroom. Scorpius looked in.  
"I wonder what fog symbolises" Scorpius wondered.  
"Symbolises you can't do Divination"Alex stated. He rolled his eyes.  
"You have a look in. Tell me what you see" he said in Merlin's husky voice.  
"Nah. Just fog" she said. Then a cold air appeared behind her and she saw Professor Merlin.  
"Look closer. Look into the fog" he said. She did and was about to tell him just fog when she saw something. A dark figure. A woman came forward. She had seen this woman before in nightmares. A boy and a blonde woman accompanied her. Then men. Lots of men. She dragged her eyes away.  
"Fog. Just fog" she told him.  
"Indeed" He knew she'd seen something. She was kept back at the end.  
"You go ahead. I'll catch you up" she told her friends. Merlin was running his fingers over one of the balls.  
"Do you know what Divination is, Miss Le Faye?" He asked.  
"No, sir"  
"The study of acquiring knowledge of the future through magical means. What did you see in ball?" She breathed sharper than she intended.  
"Fog, sir" she told him.  
"No. You saw something" he said.  
"Fog, sir" he begun to pace. Then his eyes laid upon her wrist.  
"That is a very unique bracelet"  
"It was my mother's"  
"Come here"she obeyed and he looked at the bracelet. "A healing bracelet, is it not?"  
"Yes"  
"You have nightmares?" She pulled away at that moment.  
"No" she turned and walked towards the ladder.  
"Your mother had the same gift. Seeing the future through nightmares" he shouted at her. She turned.  
"Unfortunately sir, I didn't inherit that gift. All I see is horror and blood, pain and anguish" The nerve of the girl reminded him of Morgana. The girl had her rich locks. But she had blue eyes. Who had Little Miss Le Faye got those blue eyes from? And more importantly, what had she seen?


	4. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has a nightmare. She is given a choice. Who should she tell? Her kind but misunderstanding headmaster, her wise but harsh Divination professor, her mother or her friend? And more importantly, how does Merlin know Morgana? And how does he know so much?

She lay in bed. Then her eyes flickered open. She stood and walked down the corridor. No Fat Lady stood. Along it she saw red. A mark. A signature in blood. Morgana Le Faye. She kept walking.  
"Do you have nightmares?" A voice spoke. She begun to run. Then in front of her stood the woman.  
"Don't even bother coming back" Then a smirk and then laughter. Continuous laughter. She fell to her knees begging it to stop. She awoke. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down everything. Then she sat on the edge of her bed. She took a breather. Then she walked up to the Owlery. She found the black one waiting. She attached the letter to it's leg and it set off. She stood there for five minutes.  
"What are you doing up here at this time?" She turned. Gandalf stood there.  
"Nightmare, sir" She explained.  
"So you find yourself at the top of the Owlery" he said, chuckling. He was in a pale blue nightgown.  
"I was sending a note"  
"To whom?" he asked.  
"My mother"  
"You were sending a note to your mother about your nightmares?" He asked. It was uncommon but did happen.  
"Yes. It's the one thing we have in common" he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh my dear. You have far much more in common than that" she furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Is that a good thing?"she asked. He shrugged.  
"Depends how you use it"  
"I don't think Merlin wanted my mother to know" she told him.  
"How did you work that one out?" He asked, whimsically.  
"He just...didn't seem to like her" she stated.  
" You won't be surprised to know that a lot of people didn't like your mother" That didn't hurt. She knew that.  
"Why?"  
"Some of the things she did. I never met her so I'm relying on Merlin's expertise. You must ask yourself, Morgana. If you have stuff in common with your mother, try not to have your fate match hers. Morgana could change. And so could you" she nodded. "Now, off to bed. I can get Nimue to prepare a sleeping draught if you would like" She smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, sir" She smiled.  
"You're welcome" she begun to walk away. "Oh and Alexis" she turned. "Best not bother Merlin about this" she nodded. "God knows what would happen if he found out" 

She sat at breakfast the next day. The post arrived. The black owl returned. On the front, _To My Darling Alexis._ She opened it.  
 _To my Darling Alexis, do not tell anyone of your nightmare. I am constantly receiving nightmares similar to yours. They are uncontrollable. If Merlin asks you one more time, write to me. I don't have a good feeling about your dreams and what they hold for you. Morgause says that if anyone was to find out about how strong your gift is, they would use you as a weapon. Prophecies like yours are not good signs._  
Morgana Le Faye  
She closed it and put it in her pocket.  
"A message from family, Miss Le Faye?" Merlin's voice spoke.  
"Yes" she said. The entire Great Hall fell silent.  
"Like mother, like daughter" he said. She left.


	5. Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis doesn't know what happens at Hogwarts before herself. Albus knows everything that happened. Can two young children, conjoined by pressure to succeed, find home in a place where ambition and manipulation plays with hearts?

Lily, Scorpius, Alex and Albus were sat in the Common room playing Wizard Chess. Albus and Alex had been at it for hours. So far Alex had four pawns and Albus' queen. Albus had six pawns and both of Alex' knights.  
"Pawn to H3" Albus stated. The pawn shifted.  
"Queen to G7" Alex's Queen took out one of Albus' knights.  
"King to F5" Then Scorpius cursed. Alex smiled.  
"King To F4" Alex's king shifted. "Checkmate"Everyone cheered. Scorpius handed Alex a chocolate frog. She ate it and watched Albus leave. She followed him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect" he said, sardonically.  
"Al, something up"  
"Everything's perfect. That game was perfect. My sister's perfect. My parents were perfect as were their parents. My cousins are perfect. Everything is perfect. Except me" she gave him a curious look. "Everyone assumes I'm like him. That I'm going to be a great wizard like my dad. Or a great Quidditch player like both my parents. It's only you who doesn't because you don't know my parents" He said. Alex could tell this had been getting to him. Whenever he saw Lily or James, heard his mum or dad's names, he changed.  
"Al, parents don't rule our lives. They try their hardest but never succeed" She explained. She knew that Morgan could control her life if she tried but Morgause stopped that.  
"I don't know how you stand being who you are. With everyone watching you" Albus told her. He enjoyed having someone to talk to about it. Scorpius understood pressure but everyone knew both Alex's and his parents.  
"Everyone watches me because I'm dangerous. I'm a threat because of my mum. Whereas everyone loves you because your Harry Potter's son" he nodded and sighed.  
"Why do parents have to be so annoying?"  
"I've been asking that question since I was brought into this world" a door opened and Scorpius entered.  
"Professor Longbottom would like to see us" they looked at each other and sighed.  
"Thanks Scorpius" Lily wasn't sent for. They walked to the office and did rock, paper, scissors to see who should knock. Albus knocked and they entered.  
"Ah, children. You received my message, I trust?" They nodded. "I have been admiring your lessons in particular your flying lessons. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, you have Quidditch parents. Miss Le Faye, you have a disadvantage but are nevertheless an accomplished flier. What I'm trying to say is I would like to see you at Quidditch tryouts tomorrow" The three high-fives and Longbottom chuckled.  
"But sir, first-years don't have brooms" Scorpius chirped.  
"I'm sure we can organise that, Mr Malfoy" they ran out.

 

The next day, they went to the tryouts. Morgan was going for Keeper, Scorpius and Albus were seekers. James was Auidditch captain. Everyone complained that it wasn't fair but James threatened them with Bat-Bogey Hexes and they silenced.  
"First we'll go for Chasers" Alex watched and traced their moves.  
"Seekers. You! Blondie! We'll have you first" Scorpius chased the snitch and caught it at least five times. Albus tried and got it eight. He obviously inherited his father's talent. Then it was the keeper's and so far nobody could catch the third one. Alex hit the first with her hand and the second with the end of her broom. James prepared. Then it came. She got it with the clip of her heel. It flew back and everyone gasped. There was a round of applause.  
"The team will be up on Saturday"

They surrounded the bulletin on Saturday. Everyone left disappointed. Except the three. Apparently, James though Scorpius would make a better Chaser than Seeker. Albus was Seeker and Alex; keeper. She was happy. Until breakfast came and she received three letters. She saw Morgause's swirly handwriting and opened that first.  
 _Dear Alexis,_  
I can't believe you got onto the Quidditch team. I'm proud of you but your mother is up the wall. Just going to warn you. Burn this letter after you've read it. I'm trying your mother's good side.  
Morgause Gorlois  
Alexis prepared herself and opened the letter.  
 __ **Alexis,  
**  
Meet me at the owlery, ten past twelve.  
Your mother,  
Morgan Le Faye  


It wasn't so bad but she still burnt Morgause's letter. She walked up to Defence Against the Dark Arts with stuff on her mind. What would her mother want? She entered and Gandalf stood.  
"Right, today we're going to practise stunning. Mr Gamgee, an old friend is here to help if anyone gets hurt" The man Gandalf gestured to was small, chubby and ginger. Alexis was partnered with Scorpius. Soon Scorpius was knocked out on the floor. Sam went and tended to his head wound. Then it was his turn.  
"Stupefy!" Alexis flew backward and landed in a heap. Sam came over.  
"I'm ok. I'm ok" She sat up and shot several spells in Scorpius' direction. Scorpius shot a few more and they continued like that until Gandalf stood in between them.  
"Hang on,we don't want a full on duel. Stay behind, the pair of you"The rest of the class left and Scorpius and Alexis stood with a large bruise over one eye as Alexis held the gash on her arm. "Honestly, you two, you were attempting third year spells"  
"Sorry sir" They both stated.  
"Miss Le Faye, you looked poised to kill. Mr Malfoy, your attempt at Rictumsempra was a failure" They both hung their heads.  
"Mr Malfoy, you can leave while I talk to Miss Le Faye" Alex looked up. Scorpius left. "Miss Le Faye, you must keep your emotions under control. Your magic will take advantage of it" she hung her head once more.  
"I know, sir" he tried to catch her eye.  
"Something is wrong, what is it?" He asked. After the other night, Alexis knew she could confide in him but her mother was a subject no one understood.  
"Nothing. Just Quidditch" she explained.  
"Your mother doesn't like it, does she?" she looked up, half shocked and half amazed.  
"How did you know?" Gandalf chuckled at her childish question.  
"My dear, I've been on this earth for over 800 years. I know how to tell when one's parents are becoming a burden" He gestured to a stool and Alexis sat.  
"She just doesn't understand" she told him.  
"On the contrary, she understands too much" Alexis' head was about to explode from how cryptic he was being.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mother understands that if you join the Quidditch team, you'll make more friends. And to her, friends are dangerous. Friends can hurt, friends can betray" she furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I still don't understand"  
"She's scared for you, Alexis. She doesn't want you to go through what she did" Alexis understood this. She had never seen Morgana around other people besides her, Xander and Morgause. She never seemed happy in social situations and had never been welcoming to any of the kids' friends.  
"What did she go through?"  
"That is for you to ask"  
  



	6. A Meeting With Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Alexis meet and while both are happy to see each other, Morgana's intimacy unnerves Alexis. What does her mother want from her? And what's worse why does she loathe Merlin?

That night, Alexis crept up to the Owlery. No one was there except a couple of owls. The tinnitus in her ears was making an appearance and with a smirk, Alexis turned. Her mother came towards her and the two were trapped in a warm embrace. They separated and Morgana looked her up and down.  
"You already look so grown-up" Morgana looked her in the eyes. "You joined the Quidditch team" she said with steel.  
"I was asked to and besides, all my friends have" Morgana smiled.  
"I know. I watched you try out" Alexis' eyes widened. Her mother had never taken much interest in her life or talents.  
"How?"  
"You forget. I'm a Seer. As is Morgause"  
"So you watch me?" She said with a touch of pride.  
"And your brother. He seems to relinquished all hopes of being a decent wizard" There was a gust of wind.  
"Now Morgana, it obviously runs in the family" Morgause came out of the darkness.  
"Morgause" the pair hugged.  
"You're taller" Alexis grinned.  
"I'm one of the tallest in my year"  
"And one of the scariest by the sounds of things"  
"Scorpius says I'm nearly as scary as Merlin"Morgana's face changed.  
"Merlin?" She said her eyes glistening with past memories.  
"My Divination teacher who says he knows you"  
"I hope you've been giving him hell" Morgause commented.  
"Have done. He's my least favourite teacher. Scorpius jinxed his crystal ball so it just reflects his face"  
"Who's Scorpius?" Morgause asked. Last thing she needed was her niece getting distracted.  
"A friend. His dad took part in the Second Wizarding War. And Albus and Lily's dad won it!"  
"Whereas I'm glad you've adjusted to the lifestyle, what are the rest of your teachers like?" Morgause asked, giving Morgana time to think about the fact that her arch nemesis was teaching her daughter.  
"Gandalf's alright. Nimueh's ok but she looks about twenty" Morgause's eyes widened.  
"Nimueh?"  
"Who's that?" Morgana asked.  
"Potions mistress. She prepares my sleeping draughts" Alexis noticed Morgause's look of shock.  
"Do you know her, Morgause?"  
"I thought she was dead"  
"What about the other teachers?" Morgana asked, hungry for the information she needed.  
"Geoffrey of Monmouth's as boring as hell" Alex stated, counting her teachers off.  
"Always was"  
"We have a centaur for astronomy"  
"What's his name ?"Morgause asked while telepathically trying to reason with Morgana.  
"Centaur. We don't know. He never told us. Too busy talking about the positions of Mars"  
"So you have Geoffrey, Nimueh and Merlin" Morgause asked the oblivious eleven year old.  
"And we have the Pale Terror for Muggle Studies"  
"I'm not going to ask" Morgana stated. Morgause rolled her eyes.  
"What's Nimueh like?" She asked. She needed to know about her old mentor.  
"Has a few scars after an incident with lightning"  
"It's definitely her"Morgause told Morgana.  
"Morgause, what about Merlin? He remembers me"   
"What?" Alexis asked as the wind got stronger.  
"Nothing. Just an old friend of your mother's" the wind dropped.  
"Mum, I have quidditch practise tomorrow really early so I'm going to have to go" They nodded.  
"Ok. Now be good. Don't tell anyone you've seen us" Morgana said, hugging her young daughter.  
"Why?"  
"Just don't. Promise me" Morgause spoke, kissing her forehead.  
"I promise" the little girl walked off. 

"Morgause, what do we do?" Morgaan asked and the older sister clutched her hand.  
"I'll talk to Nimueh" she told her.  
"Who is she?" Morgana asked.  
"My mentor. Killed by Merlin after she nearly killed his mother and his guardian"  
"So we can count on her?"  
"Yes. It seems she isn't close to Merlin yet" She said, nodding in the direction of Alexis.  
"No but he will want her as an ally"  
"She won't. Geoffrey won't be a problem"  
"Morgause, how are they back?" Morgana asked. Merlin could have resurrected them but they wouldn't know anything and if they remember Morgana, they obviously knew something.  
"Obviously the same reason I am. The person who you relied on the most in reverse order will be reincarnated. That's what the prophecy said"  
"But why Nimueh?" Morgana asked. She'd never met the woman.  
"She taught me. If she hadn't of existed, I wouldn't of taught you"  
"And Geoffrey taught me" Morgana spoke.  
"Exactly. Soon Arthur will be back"  
"Then Alexis will be in trouble"


	7. Vial of Ytinav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is sent for by a Nimueh but what will she do when she has to commit a crime to save her skin? And what is the strange vial? Why does it glimmer when she touches it? Why does Nimueh have it?

Alexis walked through the corridor. The signature was plastered everywhere. Glistening red blood.  
"Bet you think you're amazing, don't you? Famous Alexis Le Faye. Can't walk through school without making a front page" Scorpius' voice came. She shook her head and clutched it.  
"You don't know any better. Everyone talks about you. How much of a monster you are. You know they want to see how long you last" James said. She begun to rock.  
"Shut up" she murmured.  
"My dad's good. God knows what you're going to end up like" Albus said. His words cut through her.  
"Your brother's right about you. You have no skill. You aren't worth anything" Morgause spoke. Her words hit her hardest. No, it wasn't true. No. It wasn't real.  
"No. Be quiet" She said louder.  
"What do you think you are? You're not human. But you aren't a witch either. Don't need a wand to make things move? What are you, some sort of freak?" Lily said, harshly. Now Alexis was crying, sweating, bleeding. Like the words were a knife. The dark woman then appeared.  
"Who would care for you? You are worthless, a monster. Worthless, a monster" Her voice echoed.  
"Silence!" She screamed but it wasn't her voice. It was her mother's. She awoke, screaming. 

She was escorted to Longbottom's office by Gandalf, Merlin and Scorpius. She couldn't think straight. Words. Signature. Blood. Scream. They sat her down in his office.  
"Professor, we have reason to believe that Miss Le Faye's mind is being infiltrated. Though by who I cannot say"  
"Thank you, Gandalf. Go and see if the Gryffindor dormitory has settled. Albus, tell Nimueh we require her" he said to one of the portraits of a man with a silvery beard and deep blue eyes. Albus. No.  
"Yes, sir" The old man left. Her eyes were fleeting. She was sweating and yet so cold. She felt Merlin's hand on her shoulder.  
"Scorpius, do you wish to remain here? Some of the things that may occur are brutal and you mustn't tell a soul"He asked. She looked around. Telescope, bookshelf, light.  
"I will stay, sir" he replied. He too was sweating through fear. He looked over. Scorpius. Merlin. Brunette.  
"You sent for me, Professor?" The brunette came forward.  
"Yes. We require the strongest sleeping draught and truth serum you can make. Old Religion, magic so be it" she nodded and left.  
"Gandalf, send word to Alexis' mother. Tell her what has occurred" Gandalf begun to leave when Merlin's hand left her shoulder. Miss Le Faye. Dark woman. Cold.  
"Sir, are you sure that is wise? Miss Le Faye could be the one" Merlin spoke.  
"Merlin, we cannot point fingers until Alexis has spoken" He nodded, obediently and his hand returned to her shoulder. Merlin. Nimueh. Lightning.  
"Yes, sir" The her mind exploded. Morgana. Morgause. Knife.  
"What's happening to me?" She screamed. Everyone fell silent. "What's happening to me?" She said, weakly. Nimueh entered.  
"Nimueh, do you have the truth serum?"  
"Yes, sir" her voice contained a hint of harshness but neutrality.  
"Administer it, if you will" Nimueh came forward and poured a liquid down her neck.  
"Miss Le Faye, how often do you dream?" Longbottom asked.  
"Most nights" Alexis replied, dazedly.  
"How often do you receive nightmares?"  
"A couple of times every week"  
"And do they contain the same things? If so, what?"  
"Voices. Voices telling me I'm hopeless. Voices of friends. Family. And I always see the same things. A corridor, my mother's signature and a woman. A woman shrouded in a black cloak. Her eyes hurt. Like knives. She was there but not there. As if she was invisible to only me" The whole room went cold. Who could make an eleven year old see things like that.  
"Do you know the location of this corridor?"  
"Yes"  
"And the voices. Who spoke?" Longbottom asked.  
"Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter II, Albus Potter, Morgause, Lily Potter and Morgana Le Faye"  
"All her friends. And what happened after you screamed?" "It wasn't the after that was the problem. It was how I screamed the eleven year old told them, darkly. How could a voice of a child so young have such darkness and coldness?" "How did you scream?" "Morgana Le Faye's voice came to me" Merlin launched forward. "Then it is her" he assumed. "Maybe" "But what would make her try to send her own daughter insane?" Nimueh spoke, receiving a dark look from Merlin. "I don't know. Merlin, you have a lot of experience with Morgana. Does she have the ability?" "She is very powerful. For all we know, she could" Longbottom nodded. "And Nimueh. Would Morgause be able to infiltrate dreams?" "She can control her own but whether she can control another's is questionable" "Everything about this is questionable. But Morgana wouldn't put herself in the dream. The dream was trying to turn Alexis against the people speaking" Gandalf said, wisely.

"So who could it be?" Scorpius chirped.  
"Anybody who Alexis knows who isn't in the dream" Merlin said.  
"That gives us a lot of clues" Nimueh said, sarcastically.  
"Nimueh, you are close to Morgause, aren't you?"  
"I mentored her, yes"  
"Speak with her. Maybe to fight darkness, you need darkness" Nimueh nodded. "Take Miss Le Faye to the hospital wing, Nimueh and Merlin, give her the sleeping draught. Then when she wakes up, alert me. Scorpius, it would probably be best if you were to stay out of the dormitory tonight. Use my room. Gandalf, a word" They all left. Scorpius was ushered to the top of the stairs and shoved behind a bookcase.

Alexis knocked on the door to Nimueh's potions room the next evening. She entered. She looked around. Potions upon chemicals upon books. She lay eyes on a potion on the table. It was a dark violet. She picked it up and used her nails to carve out the rock. She read the inscription. Ytinav. Vial of Ytinav. She heard footsteps and shoved it in her pocket. "Ah, Alexis. Here for your potion, I guess" She nodded.  
"Yes"  
"Merlin says you inherited your mother's gift. Apparently, she was an extraordinary seer" she explained.  
"I wouldn't know"  
"And your aunt, how is she?"  
"Ok, I guess"  
"You remind me a lot of Morgause. Serious. I don't know about your mother. I only laid eyes on her a few times" Nimueh handed her the black potion. Alexis was tempted to tell her about the potion but decided against it. Besides, how would a potion mistress miss one potion?

  
Later, Alexis showed her three friends the potion.  
"I haven't heard of it" Albus spoke.  
"Ytinav. It rings a bell" Lily spoke. "We could ask Nimueh herself" Alexis and Scorpius shook their heads.  
"No. She'll work out it was me" Alexis said. They all thought.  
"Maybe we could ask the librarian. It's Friday. We have no classes tomorrow"Scorpius suggested.  
"Yes. We'll look"  
"Could ask our parents" Albus suggested. That night, they all wrote to their parents. The next day, they spoke in hushed voices around the breakfast table.  
"My dad says Ytinav sounds like dark magic" Albus spoke.  
"My dad says he has seen someone use it but they were quickly arrested. Says he doesn't know what the results were" Scorpius mentioned.  
"My mum says Uncle George used it once. Says it's like ageing potion" Lily told her. Alexis begun to open hers but stopped.  
"But why would..." Albus begun then stopped. Alexis turned. Nimueh stood.  
"Sleep well, Alexis?" Nimueh asked.  
"Yes, Professor"  
"Good. Remember to come tonight" Nimueh told her, affectionately.  
"Will do" She left and they turned.  
"What does you mum say, Alex?" Scorpius asked.  
"Dear Alexis, however you found out about Ytinav, keep it quiet. If Nimueh has access to it then watch out. If she suspects you or your friends, stay out of her way. Keep your head down" Alexis told them closing it again.  
"Sounds bad"Scorpius spoke. If Morgana feared it, it must be bad.  
"We need to go to the library" Lily spoke.  
"You sound like Aunt Hermione" Albus answered.  
"She's right. If my mum fears it then we should"

About five hours later, they had found no trace.  
"Alex, we've looked for hours" Albus moaned.  
"Wait. I have something" Lily said. "Ytinav. A potion of great power. Only few have the power to take it for it will tear a soul"  
"Sounds cheerful" Scorpius spoke. Lily shut the book on his hand and he cursed.  
"That's all it says"  
"Maybe it's in the restricted section" Albus spoke.  
"We could get in there later" Alexis spoke.  
"No. We'll all be put in detention" Alexis had never had a problem with breaking rules. It came with the package of being a witch.  
"We could ask James. He always goes in there. He could help" Albus suggested.  
"We can't mention Ytinav though"  
James helped them even if Lily wouldn't. James used a Maximising spell on his dad's invisibility cloak so they could all fit. They snuck in and James left them with the invisibility cloak.  
"Potions. Potions. Potions!" they shushed Albus. They looked. It took them another hour.  
"Ytinav. A potion of eternal youth" Alexis said. The boys came over.  
"Now we're getting somewhere" Albus spoke.  
"Ytinav is a potion which prolongs youth to the degree of, if the beholder takes it for long enough, it will mean they are immortal" They all nodded. It all made sense.  
"Now we know why Nimueh has it"Albus concluded.  
"Are you kidding? Anyone would want it" Scorpius remarked.  
"The only status currently known of Ytinav is in liquid. The only current potion of such qualities is unlocated above ground"  
"But when you saw it in Nimueh's classroom, it was filthy" Scorpius said.  
"Imagine that though. Living forever and still looking like you're twenty" Albus said. The three agreed.  
"Come on. Write down the title of the book and we'll get someone's signature for it" Alexis spoke. She wrote it down on a slip of parchment.  
"They would have to be an idiot"

So they asked Roxanne Weasley. She was daughter of the biggest troublemaker known to the Wizarding World. She was in the year above them and agreed to forge the signature. They walked into the library and handed it in. The librarian held it up to the light and fetched it. They took it out and took it back to the dorm room. They studied it and memorised every detail of it.  
"Well, we have to tell someone. Nimueh is using dark magic"  
"But they won't believe us. Most of the staff believe I'm a lunatic"  
"Nimueh is a highly regarded member of staff. They won't believe some first years"  
"But we need to tell someone" They went to Gandalf. The only teacher who didn't think Alexis was evil, demented or both.  
"Sir, we have a problem"Alexis told him.  
"What is it, children?" He asked.  
"We think someone's using dark magic to stay immortal" Gandalf didn't even look that bothered.  
"Who?"  
"Nimueh" he nodded, smiling.  
"And what is she using?"  
"The Vial of Ytinav" he looked up, eyes widened.  
"Now, what proof do you have?" He asked, harshly. They looked at each other.  
"None, sir"  
"Children, listen carefully. Nimueh won't have done this" he told them.  
"She has though"  
"Alexis. Nimueh is a highly regarded sorceress. She won't have resorted to the dark arts" Gandalf informed them. They shook their heads.  
"But sir..."  
"What do you children know of the Dark Arts? You're first years. You can't go around accusing members of staff. Now return to your dormitories" they returned and sat back, being miserable about their failure.  
"I suppose it's good you don't know. Now you won't go around breaking the rules" They didn't talk to Lily again for the rest of the weekend.  



	8. Nimueh's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is taken and Alexis knows by whom.

Alexis and her friends left flying and walked back. Everyone was gathered around the fat lady. Or what was left. The door had been ripped apart and in it's place, a message. Alexis froze. _'Bring me the Vial or I will kill him'_. Her blood ran cold. They were evacuated by the prefects to the hall. Then she was grabbed by Professor Longbottom.  
"Miss Le Faye, come with me" She followed him. When they got in his office he turned to her with a steel look in his eyes. "Where's the vial?"  
"What vial?"  
"Don't lie, Alexis. This is important"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"The Vial of Ytinav"  
"I don't know about the Vial"  
"Alexis, please. You're putting people's lives at stake. Where is it?"  
"Sir, I don't know what the Vial of Ytinav is"  
"Go" Alexis left. She ran to the hall. They had set up sleeping bags and she dragged one over to Albus and Scorpio.  
"What did he want?"  
"He wants the Vial"  
"Did you give it him ?"  
"No"  
"Alexis, why?"  
"Because it was Nimueh who wrote that message. She's going to kill someone to get it off me"  
"Alexis. You need to talk to your aunt. She's the only one who can help you" Alexis nodded. The next morning, she got Scorpio to lie to Professor Flitwick about her being in the hospital wing sick. She wrote her letter to her aunt and waited for a reply. She got one at lunch. The raven arrived and she tore it open.  
" _Dear Alexis, you did well keeping it from your headmaster. If Nimueh knows, you have to keep away from her. Don't go after her. Keep it with you at all times. With regards to the message, Nimueh will mean one of your friends. You three have to stick together. Don't go to her unless you have to. Watch your back. Morgause_ "  
"So Nimueh is after one of us"  
"Who else?"  
"She could mean your brother" Albus said, hopefully.  
"She knows I won't die for my brother"  
"So who?"

They sat through two hours of potions the next day and it was only at the end that something happened.  
"Alexis, can you stay behind please?" Alexis couldn't do anything. She stood and the boys shot her a look and she mouthed 'What can I do?' They left. She walked up. "You haven't been to me for your draught"  
"The dreams have stopped"  
"Indeed? Your mother's never stopped"  
"Obviously, I didn't inherit her gift"  
"Obviously" Alexis turned to go. "Alexis?" she turned back, worriedly. "You couldn't do me a favour? On the seventh floor, I left a book up there. You couldn't fetch it me, could you?"  
"Of course" she replied with a normal first year's eagerness. Nimueh smiled and Alexis left. She walked up the stairs. Then she saw Scorpio looking rather distressed.  
"She's took Al" He said. Her eyes widened,  
"What?"  
"The dorm has been trashed. He went to tell you and he's gone" Alexis realised. How stupid she had been. Why would Nimueh send her to the seventh floor? There's nothing up there.  
"The seventh floor"  
"What?"  
"She sent me to the seventh floor. That's where she has him" Scorpio nodded.  
"Let's go" They ran up. They reached the seventh floor. There was a door at the end. She entered it. 

"Help!" She heard. They ran forward. A beaten up Albus lay on the floor. A sword stood in front. It moved to reflect their moves. She charged forward and received a slash. "Don't. She enchanted it"  
"Nimueh" she said, clutching her arm. Then she emerged. The last person Alexis wanted to see.  
"Well if it isn't my old friend" Nimueh said, with a smirk.  
"Oh god"  
"Now hand over the vial" She said, hand outstretched.  
"Over my dead body" Nimueh laughed.  
"Hand it over or lose your friend" she said, aiming a kick at Albus.  
"Alexis, I'll go" Scorpio said.  
"Scorpio, it doesn't work. It'll kill you" She told him.  
"What are we going to do?" He asked her.  
"However endearing your self-sacrifice is, I don't have forever" Nimueh said, impatiently.  
"I won't give you the vial"  
"Fine" Nimueh turned and left.  
"What do we do? We have to do something" Alexis said, desperately.  
"I have an idea" Scorpio said.  
"What?"  
"You grab Albus and I'll face the sword" Albus managed to sit up.  
"Scorpio, you'll die" he moaned.  
"Somebody has to" Scorpio said with affection and sadness in his eyes.  
"No. I'll do it" she tried to charge at the sword but he held her back.  
"Alexis, if you're killed, your mother will get Nimueh and that will start a war. It's my life or thousands" Alexis knew that was what would have to happen.  
"Scorpio, you can't"  
"Alexis, I've been denied friends for most of my life. The best thing I can do is to die for them"


	9. Self-Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sword versus Scorpio versus Nimueh versus Alexis. Who will win and who will die?

Alexis prepared herself. Scorpio hugged her. Then he ran and Alexis went for Albus. She grabbed him before she heard the cold words.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Alexis ducked.   
"Ic þé wiþdrífe" Someone else shouted. Morgana emerged from the window.   
"You get the children. I'll get the sword" Then Merlin appeared. "Finite" Her mother said.   
"Stupefy" The two passed out. 

A light. Alexis saw light first. She thought she was dead. Then she knocked over a bottle of something and realised she wasn't. She sat up and her eyes adjusted. She was in the hospital wing. At the end of her bed sat Merlin and her mother.   
"I just want you to know that I did nothing wrong" she spoke. Morgana smiled.   
"We know"  
"I'm going to be cliche here but what happened?" Morgana frowned at Merlin.  
"Merlin knocked you out. Then he moved you with some new-age spell"  
"That's the first time someone has called Hogwarts new-age" Merlin said with a smile.  
"I thought you two hated each other" Morgana was still frowning.  
"We do. But we both wanted you to live"  
"Merlin, you don't like me" She said.  
"Alexis, I have lived for 1500 years. I have watched as people have been killed and born. I didn't want you to go through that"  
"What about Morgause?" Merlin grimaced.  
"She's being apprehended" Morgana explained.  
"What?!?!"  
"She wanted to see you but wasn't allowed" Merlin told her.  
"She cursed your headmaster" Morgana said with a satisfied smirk.  
"What's happened to him?"  
"Let's just say he may be out cold for a few more hours" Alexis smiled. Her aunt had cursed her headmaster. That deserved a great deal of pride.  
"Where's Scorpio and Albus?"she asked.   
"Blondie and Albus are waiting for you" Morgana told her. At that moment, the hospital wing door opened. The two boys stood there. They saw her and Alexis flung herself out of bed. The three were locked in a hug.   
"The whole school is talking about us" Albus said, grinning.  
"Getting your fair share of fame now, aren't you Albus?" Alexis said, mockingly. Morgana chuckled at her daughter's sarcasm.  
"She's a lot like you"Merlin stated with a smile.  
"I wouldn't say that to her" Merlin grinned. This was a glimpse of the Morgana he used to know.  
"A lot like her father as well" Morgana froze. She turned and there was icy steel in her eyes.  
"Merlin, if you tell her..."  
"I won't. Besides, she doesn't listen to a word, I say" She smirked with pride.  
"Runs in the family"  
"Indeed" He sighed. "I heard about your son. I'm sorry"  
"Some things stay in the gene pool"  
"You don't have to be that way, Morgana" he said, grasping her arm.  
"Merlin, I'm still the same person I was back in Camelot. Only now I have children to add to the equation" He cursed her stubbornness.   
"One of which you've lost and another who can give you a new start" he reasoned.  
"Merlin, I haven't lost my son. He made his own choice" She wished she could forget Xander's crime. Why did he have to be her son?  
"I can see her making several. And her friends" Morgana smiled as she'd watched her only daughter- no, her only child-mock her friends.  
"Yes. Unfortunately, those choices can be influenced" Merlin shook his head.  
"Morgana, no"  
"Merlin, I've had my revenge but that is one trait both of my children share. They have brutal ways of getting revenge"  
"You aren't like that and neither is she" Morgana shook her head.  
"Merlin, maybe you should spend more time with her. Get to know her better. Maybe she'll explain why she was so keen to come here"


	10. Kings Cross Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They receive their marks and return to the station.

During the last week, the three got their results. Lily became friends with them again. Albus' awesome Defenec Against the Dark Arts grade made up for his awful Potions result which he said ran in the family. Scorpio did well in everything albeit failing Herbology. Lily and her cousin Rose got the best in their year. Alexis, however, got the best in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination. Nimueh was put in Azkaban and Alexis knew she would one day, she would return but until then she prospered. 

They played the Quidditch final on the last Thursday. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Alexis walked onto the pitch. She stood and lapped up the praise. Then she mounted and was in the air. Slutherin had the quaffle. She knew who was who in a game now. With Scorpio, James and Roxanne as Chasers, Teddy Lupin and Hugo Weasley as beaters, Albus as Seeker and herself as a keeper, they were sure to win. James flew quickly with the Quaffle and the Slytherin beater, Rodolphus hit it in his direction he flew off centre. Albus was flying around after the snitch. Teddy hit the Bludger at the Slytherin and knocked him off course. Then the Slytherin chaser came her way. He flung it at her hoop and she got him with her feet. Then the Slytherin beater his the Bludger in her direction. She ducked and as Lily, who was a commentator shouted 'Penalty', Albus caught the snitch. They all cheered. The Slytherins were complaining but that was Slytherins for you. They had won. Albus and Alex were champions. 

They journeyed off the train.  
"Hey, my dad is with your parents, Al. Come on, Alex!" Scorpius said. She followed. Scorpius hugged his dad. Then his dad came forward.  
"You must be Alex. I'm Draco, Scorpius' dad"  
"Nice to meet you" Lily came over.  
"Hey dad. This is Alex" Harry Potter came forward and shook her hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you" Then his mum came forward. Albus looked a lot like his mum.  
"I'm Ginny" she said. The two shook hands.  
"Aren't you the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?" Alex asked. She had seen her in the paper.  
"That's me"  
"Cool"  
"Alex is keeper for Gryffindor" Scorpius told his father who gave her a nod of respect.  
"Impressive"  
"Oh hell. Alex, that's not your mother is it?" Albus said. Alex turned and saw her mother coming towards her with Morgause following.  
"Hell" The mother and daughter hugged and Alexis introduced her to everyone.  
"Harry Potter"  
"Yes, Alexis has mentioned you" Alexis rolled her eyes at her old name.  
"You must be Morgause. I'm Scorpius" Scorpius said, introducing himself. Morgause had managed to look not so scary. She was wearing a blue jacket. She still had the incessant load of eyeliner but she looked relatively normal.  
"Pleasure to meet you" Morgause replied, happily surprised about the confidence of the boy.  
"Morgause, this is Albus and Lily" Alex said. Albus turned to her.  
"You ought to come and stay at ours during the summer" Alex nodded and turned to her mother.  
"Mum, please!"  
"I'll consider" Morgana said with as much severity as she could manage. She had a reputation to keep.  
"Morgause?"Morgause smiled.  
"Sure" the four hugged. Alexis left with her aunt and mother.   
"Where's Xander?" they stopped and the two sisters looked at each other.   
"Your brother..."  
"Is in Azkaban"

**Author's Note:**

> I can assure the people who read this that there will be a sequel. Comment some plot prompts please!


End file.
